First journey chapter 24
Chapter: 24 Galactic Politics The First among the Saresii Algear Moansti was one of the Seven Elected. Saresii leaders were elected for life and only replaced if they retired on their own or died. Even though he was a biological male and over almost 260 years old, he appeared like all Saresii to be a statuesque, beautiful woman with very long silvery hair and purple eyes and like most, he wore a skin-tight velvet suit. A little while ago a man from a human Colony world, he had previously never heard of came to Sares Prime One and asked for help with his deteriorating health. It turned out this human was effortlessly on par with all but the most dynamic Saresii psionic talents and displayed not one but several psionic powers. He was a Telepath so skilled he could address and talk to three or four individuals at the same time and about different subjects and had such precise telekinetic and empathic control he could influence his own cell structure to heal itself. Egill Skallagrmsson of Nilfeheim was over five hundred years old, and had a Heidelberg Psi Index of over three thousand, without the aid of any modern life expanding medicine. But this very extended lifespan had caused unseen problems. He was losing touch with reality and longed to die. Measurements of that strength were unheard of in a human of Terran origin. There were less than ten Saresii alive with psionics that compelling. When he arrived on Sares, a series of tests determined he suffered from a rare psionic disease called Mohir Gland disease which also affected Saresii of similar high psionic and psychic talents. A careful treatment with refined Califerm and a temporary neutralization of his powers successfully restored the Old Man's abilities. That, along with a physical medicine cell refresh therapy and detoxification of his body, return the old to new again. He was no longer an "old" man, physically. Egill had become a good friend of Algear. Egill was the representative for Nifleheim in the Assembly at Pluribus. He frequently visited Algear on Sares as did Algear do so when he was in Pluribus. The fact the travel time between the two planets were a mere 15 minutes help greatly. That feature alone helped grow their friendship. Algear found the Old Human not only extraordinarily knowledgeable but shared the same open grumpiness and the unique sense of humor. Algear shared secrets and concerns with Egill he found it difficult to convey even to other Saresii and certainly could never enlighten any human with those conversations. He was confident Egill kept his secrets as he had never shared information about the fish-like creature, Tyr, on Nilfeheim with any other entity on Pluribus. Tyr, according to Egill, gave the psionic abilities to him and a very select group of other Neo-Vikings. Algear looked forward to the meeting of Tyr when he awoke from the seven-year winter slumber. He knew the Tyr's peaceful life would come to an abrupt end if anyone became aware of a god-like creature that could bestow psionic talents of such magnitude. Therefore he pledged to take that information, untold, to his grave and never divulge even the slightest hint of that knowledge. He had just arrived on Pluribus. There was much going on lately, and while Algear was not the official Sares representative, but as the Highest Elected leader, he could speak for Sares at any time. As it became his habit, he no longer went to the large Saresii Alcove but joined his friend in the little planet representative alcove far up in the Assembly Sphere. He had disturbing news. One of their micro drones had returned from Kermac Prime. The bald meddlers were again up to something, again. There was no tangible evidence that the Kermac were responsible for the Y'All attacks, but the conversations recorded indicated it very likely to be the case. Somehow they were able to call the Y"All menace, and now they wanted to call whoever created the Y'All. If the recordings of the microdrone were correct, it were the same who defeated the Celtest and destroyed all Saresii colonies so long ago, the Dark Ones. He simply needs more information on that and decided to contact the mysterious leader of the Terran Space Intelligence Service, code named Cherubim, later today, and he wanted to talk with Egill about it. The Old man had little knowledge of Galactic affairs, but despite or because of that, he often looked at things differently and usually had a very sensible take on things. He slipped into the Alcove and sat next to Egill, who seemed to be asleep, but without opening his eyes, he grunted. "How can anyone find some rest if you make this racket with those cursed high heeled boots of yours? Aren't your head gurus smart enough to make silent high heels, or is it that you enjoy disturbing tired, poor old men?" "You are just jealous because you would break that wrinkled neck of yours trying to walk five meters in these works of art. But then what human male could enjoy such intense joy." Egill opened one eye and grinned. "I bet my grandson could run circles around you doing just that and recite your matte." "Your grandson? I don't think you told me that you have a grandson. Is he still alive, and he must be quite old if he is your grandson." "I hate added all the Grand, grand, Grand to a son, and I need to be accurate. Human vocabulary simply did not come up with an appropriate term. I should be long dead and forgotten. He will soon turn seventeen and is the son of a distant granddaughter of mine. He is my pride and joy, and if you ever meet him and tell him, I said that I break your pretty neck." "You are not talking about that Sif girl, right?" "No, she is not related to me. I told you about her. It was you who helped me to get her accepted at Politica-University." "Yes, but despite her good looks, she appears quite butch to me, and I have never seen her in high heeled boots." "If you say that she prefers woman and all that, then you are correct. It's why Tyr has chosen her to be the first female warrior of Nilfeheim. She loved to break into this previous male domain. She is dating a Pan Saran woman right now if I am not mistaken." "Tell me about your grandson, then, you never spoke of him, and I thought I am your friend." "A nosy friend at that, I guess these are the side effects of your all-female society. Even the men love family gossip." The First Saresii spread his hands." I guess that is true to an extent, but you are just as curious about Sares and me and pretty much everything else." Algear sat down and dialed himself a cup of Terran tea from the refreshment menu. "Has he psionic talents like you?" "Right now he does not, but Tyr says he has excellent potential. Eric doesn't honestly like psionics. In many ways, he is as Neo-Viking as humanly possible. " Algear noticed the almost invisible proud smile on the usual brooding face of his friend but kept quiet not to interrupt the Nilfeheim representative and proud bragging grandfather. Egill dug in his chest pocket and handed Algear a small Holo Sheet. It depicted a young man riding on an incredibly enormous and dangerous looking fish-like being. "That is Eric and Tyr. My big friend likes me, but I know Tyr long enough to know he loves Eric. He took Eric to the bottom of the Oceans and showed him places no human has ever seen. Tyr bestowed on him an extra sense, it is not psionic, by the way, but partially based on sonar and ampullae of Lorenzini receptors, detecting electrical fields. It is still developing and will take years to affect him truly, and he needs to learn how to use it too." "That is quite amazing. I truly look forward to meeting this Tyr. So is your grandson still on Nilfeheim?" "No, he has left Nilfeheim and right now he is supposed to be on his way to the Union Fleet Academy, but him being Eric he ran into more trouble and even got involved in the Dai battle. " "To the Academy of all places, sounds like a strange choice for a Neo Viking from what you tell me about your planet." "Eric had a very tough childhood. His father beat his mother to death before his eyes when he was five. He was tortured and abused by his father in a way you could not even imagine. Despite all that parental stress, he turned out quite alright, except for a strange affliction. He likes to dress up like a girl, much like you. Out here, it makes no big difference, of course, but on Nilfeheim, it is a curse of nightmare proportions." "Maybe he should come to Sares and see that his affliction is not a handicap and shared by 54 Billion Saresii. I hope no one told him to get Psycho Surgery." "I know his mind, and he is very troubled by it, back then. I did not understand it. As you know, I never left Nilfeheim until recently." Egill looked in the distance. "It was Eric who recommended I contact you, the Saresii to get help for my condition by the way and in doing so saved my life. Tyr has a different concept of humans and gender and never advised Eric. I should have made more of an effort to help him there. I even punished him and put his mind in that of a low woman. I hoped the shock of being weak and about to get raped would cure him of his desire." "And that turned him into a coward or what some Terrans would call a Sissy?" Egill's response was almost angry. "Eric, a coward, no, never think that even. He killed a Fangsnapper when he was twelve, with a kitchen knife. Speared Rock Sharks and two Tyranno's before his fifteen birthday. No one on Nilfeheim would dare to face him. He is the best swordsman I have ever seen, and I have been around the best. Then he took my old submarine and rammed a space bus to save all Nilfeheim. He has a strong sense of honor and can't stand idle if he perceives something unjust. That is why I am as proud as can be of him. He has this strange duality in him that troubles Eric very much, but he is perhaps the toughest Neo Viking of them all." Algear still looked at the holo print. "You should send for him, for I am sure we can help him with that on Sares. Where is he now?" "After he saved a little slum girl and killed terrorists on Twilight, he went on to pick a fight with a Dai Battleship, in a private Yacht no less and he is on Corri-Door right now waiting to get to Arsenal." "You know, Corri-Door is currently the focus of the entire Galaxy." "He isn't interested in executions, and not even he could manage to get involved in that situation, I hope." Algear leaned forward to see what the Assembly was presently discussing and checked the schedule. The Kermac diplomatic delegation had arrived to discuss the Nogoll incident. Currently, the representative of the Partook was speaking and declaring that he and his people would welcome the Renegade Dai as new members, just like the rest of the Assembly had done just a day before, but only if justice comes harshly to those caught. The Partook resembled more or less a gigantic squirrel and just as easily agitated." We heard that there is a problem with the executions on Corri-Door. We want to know if this is indeed the case." Someone of the Justice Department answered. "There was a technicality, but we were able to correct. The executions will take place as scheduled tomorrow." The Partook was visibly pleased, and a somewhat humanoid being with brilliant metallic dress sitting next to the Partook said. "I am of the Elly, and currently we are enemies of the Union. We are presently still associated with the Galactic Council, but I am here as a personal guest of the Partook government. You all may recall that the Partook were Galactic Council members not so long ago, but are still close friends to the Elly. We will heed their recommendation land you can expect our application of membership tomorrow. If and when the Executions have taken place." Egill had both eyes closed again." Death is such a final thing, and they always seem so eager to dish it out." Algear smiled at this comment but said with a harsh tone. "You heard of the Partook massacre?" "Egill tabbed on his right ear and revealed that he wore a small earpiece."I was listening to the GalNet entry on that." He then removed the earpiece and sat up. "I understand their motivation, and I truly agree with capital punishment in some instances. But I honestly don't like the taste of the motivation behind these executions, which appears based on politics, not the law, and that I oppose." "I had the same concern and thought the court proceedings went awful fast. The verdict was given even faster, but the accused admitted to the crimes. They were given the opportunity to join the Dai who applied for membership so all their previous crimes would be expunged, they refused. The proceedings were checked by both Legal Central, and there is a Computronic that only checks facts against laws and then the Independent Law and Justice Academy. Every death sentence is checked by them to make sure all of the defendant's rights were observed. It is as fair as a society can make it." Then Algear added with a slight frustration in his voice. "However, I share your notion. I am sure there were political reasons behind it all. It is no coincident the Partook have the Elly invited today." Egill nodded. "No doubt and seeing the bigger picture, our Union has more or less good laws, and they genuinely try to put cross checks and limitations on everything to make it as fair as possible. It is a good system, especially considering the many different opinions and viewpoints. I solely don't think we as a society have looked hard enough for an alternative to capital punishment." He raised his hands."I know they tried and they vote on it every other year, but every time it is re-adopted in with an overwhelming majority. They even voted for public executions." "Maybe if Psycho Surgery advances enough, it could be an alternative. Right now, I would rather choose death than have it done, and Saresii Psycho Surgery is far advanced compared to Union Standard." The First Saresii added, "There is an old saying from Terran Earth. 'Panem et circenses.' Bread and games keep the masses happy. And as advanced as we all think we are, the average citizen loves to watch violence, blood and death and between you and me, I don't exclude the Saresii either." Egill got up. "Come and join me for lunch, our newest members the Renegade-Dai have prepared lunch with Dai specialties, and I like to be back in time to hear the Kermac speak. That is going to be interesting, and you can tell me why you decided to ruin my morning by showing up, all dolled up and looking better than it should be allowed for a person of your age." "I came so I can ruin your morning. I decided to wear the steel tipped heels just for that purpose, as they make more noise." Other delegates respectfully greeted the First among the Saresii as he and Egill left the Alcove and went to the New Member Reception Hall. Their friendship had been noticed by many and was subject to much rumors and debates among the other delegates, including other Saresii. Algear told Egill about the Kermac Intelligence report, and the former Hermit of Nilfeheim listened while he selected a sampling of Dai food on a plate and went to a table. "There is not much I can say to that. I simply don't know enough about it, but if I understand it took the Y'All a very long time to respond to that call and the last time they were defeated to the last ship and did not return to wherever they came. Whatever we are dealing with is very old and seems to stretch over millennia. Maybe you should talk to the Narth delegate. If only half of it is true what they say about them, maybe they know more about the Y'All and the Dark Ones." Algear agreed and said. "For a grumpy barbarian of an unimportant water world, you have such a keen mind." "It is because I am a grumpy barbarian that I have a keen mind." Then he coughed and turned red emptied a big glass of water and hissed." And if we ever need to torture someone, all we have to do is feed them Dai Meatballs. The Dai woman called those mildly spicy." Algear tried a bite, and his mouth and throat felt like it was on fire. "No wonder they all have red skin and are angry pirates. " Egill giggled like a schoolboy as he had the Dai Woman pack him a large portion of Extra Spicy Meatballs. He said to Algear. I am sending those to my world and the next Clan Chief meeting. I will say this is what real off-world men eat. Of course, they will all eat and then try to look tough to their peer." "You are a mean old bastard." "Oh, for sure, I know." Category:Edits by Posidous